Meant to love
by Mockingjays9
Summary: When Sailor Alistair comes from her constant hiding, not only does she have to deal with the 'perks' of winning the Games, but President Snow's wishes, finding herself and most importantly,finding her love.


**Meant to Live**

"Where is she?" Torrance shouted. Suddenly, I hear a rustle nearest me. Darn it, she's found me and I know it. I hold my breath for a split second. Then it's gone.

My name is Sailor Alistair, and trapped in the 71st Hunger Games.

I'm District 7's newest tribute (although, I'm really from 12) and although the Capitol and all of Panem is supposed to have their prying eyes on me, no one can find me.

I've spent all my life hiding from everything I've feared and disliked and for once, this gives me a great upper advantage. Even a life-saving strategy, at that. I'm a master of disguise and camouflage. When my mentor and stylist first met me, they started to use that in every way possible. My parade costume was a headdress of auburn leaves intertwined within my chocolate brown locks, and that was about all I wore (excluding the mud covering my more, _sensitive_ areas).

I was extremely embarrassed at the thought that I would be in public completely naked, and that people would see me like so! But as District 7's chariot set off, the audience was confused to whereas the female tribute of 7 had went. No one saw me at first until I opened my eyes and they realized I wasn't a brown blob.

I shot them all a wide, ivory smile as I realized I may have a chance of winning. Now here I was, straight against the trunk of a tree, naked other than the mud covering my body waiting for the anthem to appear in the sky and show who's died today. Eight tributes now dead, leaving only me and Torrance alive.

Torrance was the vicious career from 4. She killed the other members in her alliance without a second thought when they chopped off her hair while she slept. She ran on a short fuse, and my only option was the stay directly out of her path. Which, the plan suited me well.

I've been in the Games almost two weeks now, and haven't made a single kill. I've either hid in trees or ditches or occupied a no longer safe cave haven (now occupied by the _lovely_ Torrance). Torrance, now retreated back to her cave, I finally move from my uncomfortable position.

I unbury my camouflaged backpack and pick through to find my canteen. Empty. Well, I might as well wash up now while it's somewhat safe. I jump into the river and watch as the dark mud eradicates from honey skin. For once, in weeks I see my reflection.

I look hideous. My eyes are shaded a pink of exhaustion, my hair tattered and slightly singed, and I no longer see the girl I once was. I now see a girl determined to go home. Not District 7 home, but District 12 home. Where I _belong_.

I loft over by a brown part of the river bank and take a small nap. Well, at least it was supposed to be small…

When I awake, the sun is high in its peak and animals around me are bustling. Damn, I overslept! Before I start to trek back to my usual tree, I hear rustling and see an angry figure. Torrance and she look blood-thirsty. I try to apply mud to me so I can hide and do as much as I can. I lie on the muddy bank, submerged.

Then, she jumps in and floats on her back, almost relaxed. _It's time_, I think to myself. I reach for her axe and start to wade out towards her.

I'm starting to think now that she's unconscious. Her breathing is very shallow and short. I drop the axe, watching it sink to the bottom. She's still unresponsive. Suddenly, her body drops from the surface. Her head and body stays under for minutes and then I hear a cannon fire. I watching her lifeless body sink even further, wondering why she died but then I realize something. Its official, I've won the 71stHunger Games.

It's about late afternoon when I wake up. The room I'm is medically white and my mentor, Johanna is gripping my hand.

"You did great out there, kid. I 'm proud of you!" she beams. I give her a weak smile.

"Oh it was nothing, just protecting my life out there. No biggie," I tease. She squeezes my hand a little and chortles.

"Normally, I'm not the person to dish about _Capitol_ gossip junk but all around Panem, not only are you the _'Secret Assailant'_ but the '_Honey Angel'_," she blabs.

I give her a confused look and she continues, "ya know, since you didn't make a single kill. Not counting the tragic death of the already damaged Torrance" I spurt out in laughter after hearing her reference.

"Well, at least no one knows who I am," I joke.

"Well, the mysterious edge you've got going on equals sexy. Sexy equals attraction…long story short, you can now finally get that guy you've had an eye on for a while." Johanna says.

"What was his name again? Kale..? Bale…? Hale..?"

"Gale." I interject, blushing.

"If you weren't good at camouflaging, I would see your blush right about now." Johanna spits. My blush deepens.

How would she even know that? I hadn't seen Gale since I left12 when I turned 13. Now, two years later, he's 16, I'm 15 & I'm yet to see him again.

Johanna lowers her voice, "Don't fret, kid. As soon as you're allowed outta here, I'll take you_ home._" Home, meaning District 12. With that, she leaves my room and drops something at the foot of my bed. I reach for it and find it's a note.

'_We'll talk more on the train, but for now, stay strong and relax a little! Things will get better.'_

_-Johanna_

_I sure hope so, _I think to myself.

Before I even realize, I'm on a train back to District 12 with Johanna and my stylist, Alexia. The train starts to slow to the station as I see dozens of citizens and photographers anxiously awaiting my arrival.

Seeing this many people excited (or having to act excited) for me makes my stomach twist in knots. Johanna grabs my hand and helps me take my bags off the train as we walk onto the platform of the train station. A loud, thundering applause booms throughout the small district.

My face reactively twitches into a large grin as Johanna ushers me through the pestering crowds. After what feels like half an hour- we reach the town square. My mind is flooded with many thoughts but they are all erased. In front of me is Gale, his eyes teary and cloudy.


End file.
